After that night
by YourFavouitePlushie
Summary: He never knew how important she was to them. From what I think would happen with Riza and Roy after chapter 72. Spoilers for chapters 72 and so on.
1. What happened

**Hey it's me! The manga of FMA is own by Hiromu Arakawa. I am just a simple fan who is writing a fanfiction about it. Spoilers for Chapters 72 and so on. Enjoy reading it.**

**P.S. I'm sorry if the story plot is a little messy, I have just been away for the summer and I think the sun melted my brain a little.**

**

* * *

**-In Riza's Apartment- 

"Everything is fine sir… I'm sorry though, I don't have any vases or pots here… I appreciate you calling me Colonel." As soon as Riza had thanked the Colonel she carefully place the phone down. She watched her hand still gripping the phone, how she wouldn't let go of the safe feeling she had felt just a couple of seconds ago.

She didn't want to remember the shadow homunculi who would be always watching her. How not even her own home could feel like a safe haven, a sanctuary if you will. But his voice, it made her feel as if she wasn't alone in this nightmare. It gave her the will to carry on, something she would always thank him for.

She lost her line of thoughts when she heard to sound of a dog barking, and her head turned to her faithful dog Black Hayate. He looked at her in confusion, as if to ask what was bothering her. Riza sighed and gave a weak smile, and reached her hand towards Black Hayate. As she petted him, the weak smile started to grow and she bent down to hug her dog. "How does he manage to have such good timing?" Riza asked, not expecting to hear a answer.

She let go and stared into her apartment, she hadn't took any notice of the shadows before. But now… after what had happened, she couldn't help it. Everything had a shadow and she couldn't help feeling sick. She took the clip out of her hair and walked towards her bedroom.

"Your hair looks pretty when it's down." Said a child's voice. Riza stopped in her tracks, her eyes widened at the voice. She stood still, just like in the Führer's mansion. "Why don't you leave it that for work?" Pride continued, Riza refused to answer his questions as she had some of her own.

"Are you planning to keep me in this state all the time?" She asked in a angry tone, waiting a second for him to talk. When he didn't, she asked another question. "If so, then can you leave me alone when I enter my bedroom and bathroom?"

She heard a chuckle which lasted longer then it should of. "If you wish, but don't be planning anything. You know what will happen," said Pride, still laughing. Riza nodded and began to walk again into her bedroom. As soon as she entered the room she shut the door, letting Black Hayate in with her first. (There was no way she would leave her beloved dog in the hands of that monster.) The feeling of being watched disappeared all of a sudden and Riza breathed a sigh of relief.

She fell onto her bed and stared at the ceiling, _what have I gotten myself into? _She asked herself and sat up. She watched Black Hayate curl up in a ball and fall alseep by her bed. _Luckly dog_, she stood and gave a sigh as she walked towards the bathroom. She needed to tent to her wounds.

-Meanwhile in a phone booth-

Roy stared at the phone in his hand, a couple of seconds later he gripped it hard in his hand and almost crushed it when he slammed it back into the receiver. He scowled and left the phone booth. Before getting back into his car, Roy ran on of his hands through his black hair. "Damn it," he muttered.

From the tone his Lieutenant had used on the phone before, he could sense that something wasn't right. She was quiet and didn't immediately answer him. Normally she would answer without any pauses and her voice could be heard clearly. Was something wrong? Could she be in any kind of danger? The questions he asked himself made his heart beat faster than normal and he started to breath through his mouth.

Yet he had to remember that Hawkeye wasn't just who she appeared to be. She was stronger and could act for herself. And she had saved him more time than he had saved her. Plus would Hawkeye believe that he didn't trust her, if he drove in full speed to her apartment and crash down the front door, just to see if she was ok? He grunted as he started the car, he would go home and get ready for the next day. But there was no way Roy would just let this slide. He would make sure that Armstrong would go to her workplace and check up on her.

Yes that what he would do, pretend to sent Armstrong over there to give a message to the fake human also known as the Führer. But Roy would send the man when the Führer was out, (maybe at a meeting? He did had one in the afternoon.) That way he would have no choice but to talk to Hawkeye. Then Armstrong would return to him and give him a report on it all.

Roy smiled at his plan and continued his way to his own apartment. When he reached the place he turned his head so he could see the flowers in the back seat. His smile grew and he grabbed him, before he got out of the car and walked into the building.

-The next day at Central headquarters-

"Colonel Mustang, you want to see me?" Roy lifted his head from his work when he heard the deep voice he knew well. Major Armstrong stood in the doorway, wearing what Mustang guess was the second jacket of the day. (Since he was so fond of ripping them off in a rush of glory.)

"Yes Armstrong, come in." Roy answered and the bald man obeyed. He walked nearer to Roy until he was in front of his desk. After a couple of seconds, Roy continued. "I want you to give the Führer his message and report back to me." He held up a paper note and watch Armstrong cringed at the mention of the homunculi.

"Yes sir, when do you want me to leave?"

"Right now." Roy voice was sharp and the other man raised a eyebrow.

"But sir, you know that the Führer has a meeting right now." Armstrong tried to explain, not understanding why Roy was asking him to do this.

"Then leave the message with his personal assistant." Roy face darkened at the word 'personal assistant'. When he stared back up at Armstrong, it looked like the man fully understood what Roy wanted.

"I will leave now sir." As he turned around to walk back into the hallway he was stopped by Roy's voice.

"Give her these as well, I'm sure she will like them." Roy smiled and pulled the same flowers from last night from under his desk. They haven't died yet so they stilled looked lovely and peaceful. When Armstrong saw the flowers he exploded.

"Oh what joy, the 1st Lieutenant will be so happy with flowers of your concern and…"

"Armstrong please take the flowers and put on another jacket."

-Outside the Führer's office-

Riza sat quietly at her desk outside the Führer's office, every now and then she would look out of the large windows. Since it was raining the sky was dark grey, not what you would call a nice day. When she had half finshed her useless paperwork that the Führer had ordered her to do, she stood and walked over to the window. Lost in her thoughts, her hand moved towards the mark on her neck. It still hurt along with the other bruises that Pride had gave her. She was about to return to her work when all of a sudden the door slammed open.

"Dear 1st Lieutenant, I have been sent here by Colonel Mustang!" Armstrong yellled, his voice filled with joy etc. It almost sent Riza jumping out of her skin. She quickly calmed down to question the large man who had just burst through the door.

"Major Armstrong, what does Colonel Mustang want?" She asked, her voice showing that she was worried.

"Nothing to fear, the Colonel has just wanted me to ask if there is anything troubling you. Is there?"

Riza didn't say anything, the memories of Pride and what happened in her apartment last night flash in front of her. But how could explain that to Armstrong, or Roy for that matter. "1st Lieutenant?" She jumped and looked at the man, who himself looked worried. "The Colonel has also sent these as well," from behine his back he gave or more like shoved the flowers to Riza. Who had no choice in the matter but to take him. As she gripped the flowers, Armstrong took notice of the bruises on her wrist. He also discovered the other bruises that appeared on her neck, as well as the scarch on her face. Yet he did not mention this to the woman smelling the flowers, he would report this to Roy however.

"The fool, I told him I didn't have any vases or anything. They're still nice however, tell the Colonel thank you." Armstrong nodded at what Riza had said and left the room ready to report back, his mind on what he saw on her body.

After giving a sigh, Riza moved back to her desk and place the flowers under it. It's wasn't the best spot for them, but until she could return home it would have to do. She took one last look at them before contining with the paperwork.

-Ten minutes later-

Riza hadn't even finshed what she was reading when she heard loud footsteps coming from outside the doors. At first she thought it was the Führer coming back from his meeting. But that couldn't be right, he was meant to be there for another twenty minutes, the footsteps were getting closer and Riza pulled out her side gun. Who ever this was, they weren't going to get through her that easy. She waited and listened to them, getting louder after every second. The door opened just as it did before, and Riza was surprise when she saw Roy.

"Colonel Mustang, what do I own…"

"Cut that bullshit right now Hawkeye!" Roy snapped, heading towards her in such speed. When he reached Riza, his hand moved fast and grabbed hold of her own. The other hand moved towards her face.

"SIR?!" Riza cried, clearly unsure of Roy's actions. He paid no notice to her protests and took a clear look at what Armstrong had reported to him.

When the Major had told him about the bruises, he had jumped out of his chair and headed for the door. Armstrong had pleaded that he stay, but how the hell could he? When he knew that those bastards that hurt her, how could he even let them? And he could see what they had done.

"Which one of those bastards did this to you?" He asked in a serious tone. His facal expression just as serious. Riza froze when she heard his question, and sudden reminders of what happened with Pride came running back to her. There was no way in hell would she let those homunculi put his life in danger.

"Colonel, I do not know what you are talking about." She said knowing she must hide the turth.

"HAWKEYE! TELL ME!" Shouted Roy, not careing if anyone heard him.

"Sir… I must protest…" Began Riza, trying to keep her voice clear and strong, but she knew her voice was cracking up. Tears slowly appeared from their hiding place.

"TELL ME! I NEED TO KNOW WHO DID…"

"ROY GET OFF OF ME NOW!" Yelled Riza, who couldn't take it anymore. Roy blinked at her use of his first name. Never had she called him that, it was a surprise. He looked down at the wrist he was holding, he had such a tight grip that the wound had opened up and had started to bleed. His face paled at the sight and he let go of her, taking a few steps back from her. As he did this, Riza wiped the tears that had fallen and looked back up at Roy. "Sir, I…"

"No Hawkeye," he said stopping her from what she was saying. "You have done nothing wrong. I'm sorry." His face bowed, he walked to the door. Ready to leave, but before he opened the door. He turned to her one last time. "When the time comes when you can talk to me about this… please."

"When that time comes, I will." She answered and watched him leave. When the door shut, Riza returned to her desk. And slammed her hand on it.

Look at what the homunculi were doing to them, was this their plan? To make them so fearful for each other that they would turn to rage and anger? If it was then damn it was clever.

Riza looked down at her bleeding wrist, the blood already staining what she was wearing. She didn't blame Roy for this, no he was just worried. It was them. Pride and the others. Riza muttered something under her breath before returning to work, something about another reason to bring them all down.

**

* * *

****Once again, I'm sorry if the plot is a little messy. I just love sun bathing, but I swear to God my brain has melted a little. And if the fanfic is too sad then I know. I really wanted to write a funny cute one again but this just refused to leave me alone. But hey, I'm proud of it and I hope you like it. If you don't mind, could leave a review? I live off them, and everyone I get makes me blush.**


	2. The plan

**Hello there, just want to say thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter of the fanfic. After thinking about it for almost a full day, I have decide to add more chapters to this fanfic. This one has spoilers for manga chapter 73. Enjoy, XD **

* * *

Deep inside the Central Headquarters, unknown to almost everyone. The creator of the Homunculi sat in a casual manner. His face, hidden by his blond beard and long hair held a vile expression. As this was carefully preformed, the creator also known as 'Father' picked up a small figure. No bigger than one of own fingers. As he placed the figure on the table in front of him, his mouth opened as if he was going to say something. "Edward Elric" he said in a soft tone, the figure hardly looking like the said person. 

He repected this movment with other figures that didn't look like who they were representing. Names such as Alphonse Elric and Van Hoenhaim could be heard from Father. He placed these two figures near the 'Edward figure', almost like a circle. As he picked up the next one he paused, as if not sure what to say or double thinking what he was going to say. At last he said it, "…the brothes' teacher, Izumi Curtis is also possible…" But he pushed the 'Izumi figure' with his finger, causing it to fall and land sideways.

As Father did this, the new Greed sat on the floor. He hardly payed attention to Father but one ear was listening. Thoughts of the human who once owned this body kept crawing into his mind. This Edward person had called him by the human's name. It passed time to think about it and so Greed didn't mind.

Father looked down at the table with thoughtful eyes, all the figures were lined up neatly on the array that also on the table. "So only one more," he muttered and lay back in his chair, deep in thought.

"Hello Father!"

Both Father and Greed turned their heads to the main doors that lead out, standing there was Envy. Who had change from his real form into what he was known for. When neither answered the Homunculi, he gave a angry sigh and walked forward towards father. When he saw the array and the figures, he gave a evil grin before looking up at Father. "We're almost there, just one more and we're there."

"Please note that we must wait until the they are all five are in my hands. Have you check up on Pride like I said Envy?" Before he even answered Father, Greed butted in.

"No need to asked him father, Pride's already here." He said while standing up and brushing the dirt off his clothes. As every head turned to the main doors again, Envy gave a hiss. Even if Pride had been the first Homunculi and sort of this brother, Envy really couldn't stand him.

A large shadow was by the doors, and began to shape into Selim. Also known as the son of Bradley.

"Hello Pride, how is your mission coming along?" Asked Father as his fingers brushed at his beard.

"Very well, she is not going against me at all. If this continues, there will be no need to silence her. But the people around her are getting in the way, I am sure that they are restless to discover what is wrong with her."

"Still," said father, "she needs to stay alive for Wrath's reasons. To keep this Mustang in line"

"Then give Mustang a warning." Continued Greed, takeing a step forward. "Give her a few cuts to show the guy that we're not joking. Envy, you like doing that kind of stuff."

"Do it yourself," Envy replyed sharply.

"I don't fight women, simple as that." With that, Greed took a step back and all eyes looked onto Father. He said nothing for a short time, but soon after he stood up and began to speak.

"I was going to ask Wrath to do this, but I see no harm for Envy to do it. Mustang is needed to finsh the array," his head turned to his table eyeing up the figures. "Find this woman and kill her, and allow Mustang the stone for transmutation."

Envy couldn't help his grin smile and nodded in agreement. His head turned to Pride who was still standing by the door.

"I don't want you watching me or the bitch you hear?" When Pride nodded, the smile returned and Envy started to walk out of the room. Ready to start his mission.

**

* * *

****Sorry for making this a short chapter, I just wanted you all to see what the Homunculi are planning. Also this is written a couple of days before chapter 74 of the FMA manga comes out. I really don't think that what happens here will happen in the manga, but hey you never know. Thanks for any reviews that I get for this chapter because they're just the best! **


	3. Fighting for life

**To my readers, a big thank you for reading this, the reviews you have given me really did put a smile on my face. It's lovely to know that others like my work. Anyways, back to the newest chapter of this fanfic. **

**P.S. This was written the day before chapter 74 comes out, I can't wait for it! **

**P.S.S. I don't know how long a Homunculi takes to heal after getting killed so I made it up. **

**

* * *

**She was working alone again and it was late. 

She didn't even bother to look out of the window to watch the busy life of others, one of the few things that kept her santy within reach. Because with the life that she was now leading, becoming mad sounded better to her every day. No she didn't bother now because if she looked out of those windows, all she would be able to see was darkness. Something she felt she had to get use too. But if Riza thought about it…

Her eyes widened in surprised, that feeling of being watched. By that monster every other human thought as the cutest little boy. She couldn't feel it. Like she had stepped into her bathroom or bedroom, the feeling of being watch had left her. And here she was, in 'the Führer' office. A place that anyone would believe the importance of it. If Riza was being watched then wasn't it a bit dumb not to watch her in such a room?

But it was only now that she had noticed, all day she had thinking about the papers that were orders from King Bradley. Well not all day, her little talk with Roy had taken up a couple of minutes.

Riza sighed as she place the so called paper work on Bradley's desk, she bought her hand up so she was facing it and her eyes caught the bruse. If she remembered right, it took about five minutes for her wrist to stop bleeding. And ten minutes to clear her tears. She had no idea that she could cry for a full ten minutes, over something like that.

She hated the way Roy would act sometimes, he would rush into things and not think about what could happen because of it. What would he had done if Bradley had walked in at that time? With Roy so close to her that she could smell his sweat. That would be a scene known as uncomfortable to everyone. But still, she couldn't help but feel a little happy that Roy was worried about her. She could rip her mind out for feeling that but she did. To know that someone thinks about you and is concerned out of their own free will.

She was about to walked over to her own desk, to pack her things up and return home to her dog. But her eyes noticed something that was also on Bradley's desk. Two of his swords. Probably the ones he had used to hurt and kill others who hadn't done anything wrong. Riza looked down at them, she never did like those sorts of weapons. Unlike guns, they gave someone the feel of other's blood on their own hands when weapons of such were used. _He probably forgot them, I'm sure that bastard has more at home. _She thought bitterly and decided to not look at them anymore.

She turned around and her heels clicked loudly in the large office. She was about to start making her way to the wooden doors, leading to her own desk and the hallway. She took her first step and stopped right there when she heard the noise of other's footsteps coming from outside. Her body froze.

The footsteps sounded impatient, as if waiting for the right moment. Her mouth went dry and she felt somthing alwful deep within her guts. But even with that, she wouldn't fall to whoever was there.

Her arm extended to where she would keep her gun, but she felt nothing and her mind snapped. How the hell did that happen? Did that bastard Bradley take them from her without her knowing? How could the hell could he? A wave of defenseless rush over her and she slowly took a step back. She was now aganst Bradley's desk, without anything to defend her.

She then turned around to the desk and eyes once again caught the swords, she hated them so much. And she never wanted to use one, but if she was to live through this, then she had to use them. Her hand reach out and grabbed hold of one of the swords, the other doing the same. She then quickly turned back to the main doors, and started walking slowly towards them.

She kept walking until she was couple of steps in front of them, almost able to touch them with one of the swords. For a moment her eyes stared at the windows, and she thought about jumping through them. But she knew the fall would kill her.

She had no idea on how she was going to open the doors themselves. Each of her hands held a sword and they were far too big for only one hand to hold both.

Yet this wouldn't be a problem for her because the doors burst open with a crash. Riza jumped back a couple of steps so wouldn't be face to face to whoever was behine the door, that would only lead to more problems.

She watched as a skeleton figure walked to the door frame, one of his hands were on his hip as the other was rubbing his neck. The smile he wore was so evil, the only time she had saw something like it was when she meet Lust. When Riza saw he was dressed in black, her heart miss a beat and thought of the one thing she feared, _Homunculi_.

Reatreating slowly backwards to the desk, Riza watched as the Homunculi stepped nearer to her.

"Why hello there," he Homunculi said, "or should I say goodbye?" Riza paled at the sound of his voice and her hands began to shake, the other took notice of this and began to laugh. "Oh look, the brave lap dog to Mustang is scared. What a sight!"

"I guessing you are a Homunculi? Or do you just have a werid dress code?" Riza answered back, along with a hiss. She wouldn't let herself lose just because she was scared. The Homunculi just crossed his arms.

"You guess right, I'm the one you can call Envy. Well not for long, mainly because I'm going to kill you." When Riza said nothing to him, he continued, "Not only do you know too much like that Hughes person." She froze when she heard hughes' name being said. "But your death holds an important part in our plans, it's nothing personal just work."

As soon as Envy stoppped talking, he ran right at Riza ready to hit her. This was when Riza's sniper senses kicked in and she jumped out of the way, making Envy miss and only hit her in the shoulder. She fell to the floor but quickly got up and watched Envy do the same. She wasted no time and she ran right towards the Homunculi. The sword she held in her right hand dug deep into Envy's forhead and he screamed in pain. Riza took this moment to run.

From her first fight with a Homunculi (aka Gluttony), she knew that a Homunculi had to wait three minutes if deeply hurt. So she took those moments to run out of the doors and head to the exit. She passed many darkend offices, she was glad that no one was around. No one should had to suffer just because of her.

She then felt a small pain in the shoulder that Envy hit, she turned her head and saw that it wa bleeding. His arm must had turned into something shape when he attacked. "Shit!" She muttered and she continued to run in a even faster pace.

She knew why Envy needed to kill her, it was because of Pride. She had found out who he really was. They had theatened her not to say anything or the ones she cared about would be hurt. She herself thought that this was enough for them, so why try to kill her? What was that Envy said to her? Her death holds a important part in their plans? Well there was no way she was going to let them win, she would get out of this alive. Then she would go to Roy when the time was safe.

She couldn't hear anything behine her but she couldn't look back. If he was running after her then he was pretty damn good at hiding himself.

She was so deep in thought she didn't notice the stairs and almost tripped on them. She was almost there and she thanked who ever was watching over her. Maybe it Hughes who felt for her, she was shareing the same fate as him.

Never in her life had she known a staircase to be so long, everytime she thought she reached the end, there was another set. Everytime she cursed and just wanted this to be over. At last she reached emergency exit and with every last bit of strength she had in her arms and upper body. She pushed open the doors with her body and flew out.

She landed on the floor and began to cough, never in her life had she ran with so much speed. She was tried, but she still wasn't safe yet. After a second she dropped on the swords and pushed herself up, and started to run again. Leaving that sword behine. A action she would later regert.

-a couple of minutes later –

She had lost blood from her shoulder. She hadn't took much notice of it before but now as she walked deeping into the street, she had time to look at it. Envy had made a big mark and she was pretty sure that he had broken a bone or something like that. As her left arm carried the sword, her right one cling on her shoulder. Trying to stop the flow of the blood coming out.

She soon passed a phone booth and she stopped to look at it. It was the same one, the phone booth that Hughes had died in and it sent a shiver up Riza. She hated it with a passion, but like the sword she had no choice. She walked up to it and was about to reach out for phone with her right hand.

"My, this brings back memories." Said a chilling voice. Riza snapped into action but it was too late. Some kind of force crash into the phone booth, causeing to crumble and fall on Riza.

She tried to jumped out of the way but she was too slow and what was left of the phone booth fell on her. Riza shut her eyes tight when she felt a killing pain in her right arm and the dust cleared. What she saw shock her to the core.

She was lying on her back and her right arm was trapped in the mess that was the phone booth. She couldn't move it no matter how hard she tried to pull. Some of the glass had cut into her chest, neck and face and she was bleeding badly. But what really scared her was the Homunculi standing above her. The very same smile he wore on his face was still there. "You're pretty much fucked up now, if I say so," he said as he beagn to laugh.

"Don't count me out yet, my left hand is still useful to me." She spat out, coughing blood in the process.

"Really?" His tone surprised her and she watched as he tranformed into what she feared he would do. "But you're not going to stab me, are you?" Said the fake Roy Mustang.

Riza began to shake but she wouldn't let Envy win, she gripped the sword and was about to stab him but then he tranformed again. Into something she would never thought Envy would do.

"Now be good girl," said Sensei Hawkeye "while I tell you something." He bent down until his mouth was by her shakeing head. "I was the one that killed Maes Hughes. The very same person who is going to kill you."

She couldn't show how angry she was, not when her own father was there, so close to her. Riza face was pale as it could be and she couldn't tell what hurt more, the cuts she had, her right arm, or the fact that her own father was being mocked in front of her. She watched as he raised himself back until he was standing again and he took a dagger from a pocket from his pants. _It's now or lose Riza _shouted the little voice in her mind. _There is only one way of getting out of here so do it, do it for yourself, do it for Hughes, do it for Mustang. Do it for him. Just GET OUT! _Riza screamed and both of them attacked.

**

* * *

**

**Don't kill me just yet, the next chapter is on it's way. **


	4. Finding her

**Alright, I have been banding my head on my computer desk trying to write ideas for this chapter. Now that my head hurts a lot, I have finally got a good idea for this one. Really this has been one of the hardest chapter I written yet! So here you go…**

**Note : In this, Pride has stopped watching Riza because Envy didn't want him there when he 'killed' Riza.**

**

* * *

**"Really Jean, why do want to go out in the middle of the night?" Asked Jane, Havoc's older sister. Who was walking besides the man with the cig in his mouth and in a wheel chair. Jane was living in the South with her husband when she heard about her younger brother. Not listening to her husband, she packed her bags and got the train to Central. She dismissed any objections from Jean or anyone other and helped him when he returned to his mother's house. 

"Because I knew mum wouldn't want to go out at this time at night and to be tureful, I'm getting pissed from her fussing all the time." Answered Havoc, laughing as if it was some kind of funny joke. Jane giggled as well, and watched the street lights ahead of them both.

"I know what you mean, remember before I got married and caught the flu? Mother couldn't do anything else but fuss about me." Jane started to laugh more when she thought about that day and Havoc smiled and watched his older sister. But her laughing soon died down and she turned her head to Havoc, her smile gone. "But at least now she has a real reason to fuss."

"Jane don't take pity on me," Havoc said still trying to keep his smile. "All I can do now is live my life, hey maybe the Colonel and the others will find Dr. Maro." And to show that he was ok, he wheeled himself faster and went ahead of Jane.

A small smile cracked on her face, she loved the fact that her brother could be so happy in wrose cases. Or maybe he was faking it? To prove to everyone that he wasn't weak in any way. She sighed and walked faster as well to keep up with him.

"Hey Jean wait up!" She cried, "you know I'm wearing high heels!" She heard Havoc laugh and she was glad when she saw him slow down.

"Hey don't blame me for your taste in shoe wear. Why would you even wear those things anyway? You're married, so you're not trying to impress any men. Or are you because…"

"JEAN!" Jane yelled and ran up to him. "I am married to wonderful man who loves me and I love him. The only reason I wear heels is so mum doesn't look down on me!" She stopped her ranting when she saw her brother laugh hard. Tears began to flow from his eyes and laughed only more when he saw the effect it had on Jane. "Just shut up," she muttered and she looked around. She spotted the city clock and her eyes widened a bit when she saw the time. "We should get back, I want to get back to reading my book. I'm up to a good part."

"Yeah you're right, lets get going before…" Havoc stopped what he was talking about and stared into a dark alleyway.

"Jean? What are you looking at? What is…" Jane started, fear leaking out of her voice, but she stopping talking as well when she saw a figure limping towards them.

"Jane stay back," Havoc hissed and he pulled out a side gun that Roy had given him. When he was about to home, Roy had given him that with the words 'protect yourself'. He was very thankful, since right now it was going to be very useful. "I'm Second Lieutenant Havoc, please state who you are and come put down any weapons." Havoc knew he was no longer a Second Lieutenant, but the person he may about to fight with didn't. He kept his voice strong, not allowing who ever was to think little of him. Just because his legs were useless to him. Jane stood near Havoc, shaking. She jumped back a little a little when the person in the alleyway gave a quiet cry. Havoc however, lifted a eyebrow. He remembered that voice, it was female and sounding as if she was spiting something? Maybe a drunk woman perhaps?

The person stopped, as if she had spotted the two red heads for the first time. Her hand reached out and muttered something that only Havoc and Jane could be able to hear.

"Hav…Havoc?"

When those words came out of the person's mouth, the man froze. He knew that voice, he had worked with it, gone on missions with him, talked and joked with it. But before Havoc could say anything, Jane decided that she wasn't going to act scared anymore.

"Yes that's our surnames, now come out peacefully or we will have to…"

"Jane," Havoc said, lowing his gun and smiling. "It's alright, I know her well. She won't harm us." He turned back to the alleyway and cleared his voice again. "Hawkeye? Is that you"

The said woman stepped nearer to them, only to lean against the brick wall and fell to the ground, losing consciousness. When this action happened, Havoc eyes widened and he wheeled hinself over to his fallen friend. "JANE GET OVER HERE AND HELP ME!" He yelled and Jane followed. When they reached Hawkeye, the cig fell from Havoc's mouth and Jane put her hand over her mouth to supress a gasp.

Riza Hawkeye was lying on the ground unconscious, with deep cuts all over her neck, face and chest, and was missing her right arm.

**00000**

What seem like a life time, Riza began to wake up from her painful sleep. When she had fallen unconscious she had never been in so much pain before in her life. Her right shoulder and the top of arm brought her the most pain, she could scream because of it. Her chest was the least of her problems, but still she felt a small pain there. Her head was banging and she just wished that she could come from the darkness and the pain to stop.

Part of wish came ture, she slowly woke up but the pain that ran all through her body wouldn't leave. As this happened, she could hear murmurs from different kinds of people. Some she could point out, others she didn't have clue. The murmurs soon turned themselves into words and she listened. Like she had anything better to do.

"What do we do?" Said what Riza thought was a female voice, sounding worried and scared. "She needs to stay here, unless she pulls throught that is." Said another, sounding female as well but different from first. In fact Riza was insulted by this, of course she was going to pull through. "She's strong, she'll make it." Said the last voice, this time male. Her eyes shut tight and once she fell into unconscious state.

The next time Riza woke, she was determined not to fall asleep again and her eyes opened. Her eyes got used to the light and they scanned where she was. She was in a room, that she was sure of. And she was lying on of the softest beds she had ever been on. She aslo knew that she wasn't in a hospital because the walls around her were a warm red colour.

"Thank God, you're wake." Riza eyes widened and her head turned towards the voice, but not without her feeling a sting of pain. She ended up looking at who she knew as Jean Havoc, who was sitting in his wheel chair looking right back at her. "We thought you were gone for good."

"…We?" She tried to ask but couldn't help but cough. Havoc put a hand on her left shoulder and tried to push her further into the bed.

"You're far too weak, you need to rest." He said and was surprised when she began to laugh weakly.

"Don't try and take pity on me Havoc, it should be he other way around." After she said that she tried to wipe the sweat from her forehead with her left hand, but Havoc beat her to it with a damp cloth.

"My limps may be useless but at least I still have them." He said with a grim tone. She raised a eyebrow trying to figure out what he was talking about. Then it hit her, she remembered everything that happened. She sat up not listening to Havoc protests and looked at herself in the mirror on the right side of the room.

She wasn't wearing anything on her upper body but her breast were covered by the bandages across her chest. That lead up to her right shoulder, they covered what was left of her right arm. Which was hardly anything. Her face paled and her left arm slowly reached up to touch it, but quickly turned against the idea and it move to cover her face.

"My arm…it's really gone…damn it." She muttered, and she fell back on the bed. Havoc, who watched this, found it hard to keep his eyes dry. Never had he seen Riza so weak, he had always thought of her to be so strong. Even when he heard that she had given up living that day with Lust, he still found it hard to believe. But now, as he watched her suffer like this. It broke his heart.

"Go back to sleep Hawkeye," he said in soft tone. "My sister will be here soon with something for you to eat."

**

* * *

****I was crying when I wrote that last part, I really was! Another thing was I couldn't kill Riza, she's my favouite in FMA! Please review because I really want to what you think of this chapter. Plus I blush like crazy, I think already said that…oh well it's still ture. **


	5. The Flashback and comforting a friend

**Sorry for making you wait this long for the next chapter, I thought chapter four was hard to write, this one made me want to break my head open with my favouite FMA manga! Hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**

* * *

**It had been four days snice Havoc and his older sister Jane had found Riza in her poor state, and the blonde woman had started to return to old self. 

After Riza had woken up with Havoc watching her, she had become more quiet than she ever was before. When either Jane or Havoc would asked her a question or tried to talk to her, Riza would stare into space for a moment before whispering a simple answer. Plus she mutter a 'sorry' to Jane when she feed Riza her food or anything like that. Since the woman was missing her right arm, Jane had stepped in to help her. But she couldn't help but think that Riza was ashamed, having to be helped with things that one should be able to do on their own.

Havoc became very worried about her and had tried to call Roy many times, he thought the man needed to know what had happened to his right hand woman. (Not a pun!) But as soon as he picked up the phone he could hear Riza's voice coming from her room. Telling him not call Roy and to wait until she could talk to him herself. Havoc did what she asked, and Riza asked the same from Jane.

But soon after those four days, Riza began to get better. She joked around with Havoc a lot and he soon discovered that he missed her laughing. She even (believe it or not) talked to Jane about clothes and stuff like that. As if the two females were sixteen again and were the best of friends. It surprised Havoc on many levels. And after that she learned how eat and do other minor stuff with just her left hand, she even fired a gun outside when she sick of staying in bed.

Yet with all those things, the reason why Riza was becoming more like herself was because she didn't feel like she was being watched. Either Pride was playing with her or he didn't know where she was, Riza couldn't care less. So on the fifth day of staying with Havoc and his family, she decided to tell them what they had been dying to know.

It was when Jane had bought her dinner in, a bowl of soup with fresh bread along with clear water. She placed the bowl and bread on Riza's lab, then sat the water on the bedside table. Jane watched Riza as she picked some of the bread and dip it into the soup, as soon as she had took her first bite and ate it, Jane started to talk.

"What happened to you Miss Riza?" She asked, when she got a dumbfold look from the woman she was talking to she continued. "You lost you right arm, so it can't be something simple. Please, tell me." Riza placed her food down along with a sigh and then turned to Jane.

"I never thought I had to do something like this, but from what that bastard was about to do, I couldn't do anthing else."

-Flashback-

_She watched as he raised himself back until he was standing again and he took a dagger from a pocket from his pants. **It's now or lose Riza** shouted the little voice in her mind. **There is only one way of getting out of here so do it, do it for yourself, do it for Hughes, do it for Mustang. Do it for him. Just GET OUT**! Riza screamed and both of them attacked. Because Riza's sword was longer, she hurt Envy first. Her sword dug deep into his chest and he screamed in pain and anger. Envy fell backwards and hit the ground, it was there that Riza did what her mind yelled at her to do. _

_She bought the sword up and it lunged for her right arm that was trapped. She cut right through it and she screamed louder than she had ever done before. She shuffled away and for a second she looked at what used to be part of her body. She then snapped out and jumped to her feet, trying not to think of the pain. The sword still in her left hand, she stabbed Envy again who had returned to what he was known as. This time she stuck the sword right between his eyes. **That will teach that good for nothing bastard! **She thought and started to run. She had about five minutes to get away, since she had attacked the monster before he could heal from the first attack._

_In two minutes she had ran from his eye view and into a few dark alleyways. She could hear the rats from the bins, sniffing around her to see if she was their dinner. But Riza couldn't give a fuck because she held on to what was left her right arm with such force. Her left hand trying to stop the blood, but no luck. She was reaching the end of the alleyway and back into the main street, when she heard a voice she could remember. She heard Havoc talking to someone, Riza thank whoever that Havoc was out at this time of night. _

_Riza knew she was about to past out but if she could reach Havoc in time, she could be helped. She headed towards them, limping along the way. She heard him talking in a sort of hissing tone and saw him pull out a gun. Riza smiled at Havoc, she was glad that she asked Roy to give Havoc that gun. But she was snapped out of her thoughts when a 'friendly' rat came up to her and bit her hard on her foot. Thinking that she was the main course. She gave a cry. _

_Knowing that she would pass out in what she thought would be ten or more seconds, her hand reached out towards them. "Hav…Havoc?" _

-End Flashback-

Riza took a deep breath when she finshed telling Jane what had happened to her that night. She looked down at her dinner and discovered that it was stone cold. She muttered a curse word and looked up at the woman standing by her bed.

Jane's face had turned pale and her eyes at some point had wided. Riza guess it was she told her about cutting her own arm off. Riza also noticed that her hands were shaking a little. Had she really been scared at what Riza had said? The said woman raised a eyebow and decide to break the silence. "Jane? Are you alright?" As soon as Riza opened her mouth, the shaking woman snapped out of it.

"I sorry, so sorry! I just didn't expect such a story, do you want me to tell Jean or do you?" She said quickly, almost too quickly.

"There is no need," the other woman said smiling. "I think Jean has heard the story, isn't that right Jean?" Jane spun around and watched as her younger brother wheeled from his hiding place.

"How did you know I was there?" He laughed and he shock his hands in defense, Riza laughed as well leaving Jane very pissed. The woman in bed noticed this and decided to stop Jane from blowing her top.

"Jane, could you warm this soup up please? It's gone cold and I wouldn't dream of wasteing such lovely food." Riza asked as she lifted her bowl up with her only hand, Jane took it right away and nodded. She left muttering something and Havoc moved so he was closer to Riza.

"Nice save," he laughed. "You always did know how to get of trouble." Riza laughed as well at this comment but soon the laugher died down. It was after a second or so that Riza asked her next question to Havoc.

"Jean," she said and made the man look at her, she had used his first name. "Do you think you can call Colonel Mustang and explain to him what has happened to me? I don't think I can tell him." Havoc gave her a warm smile and said yes to her. In some way he had expected her to asked him to do this. He then reached forward his hand and placed it over her's.

"He will want to see you right away, are you sure you can face him?" He asked, knowing what she would think. Riza nodded slowly and returned his favour by holding his hand as well.

**00000**

It had been six days since Roy had heard from Riza. Six days! And he was tearing his mind out because of it.

At first he thought it was because he had hurt and yelled at her, but he was scared at what those bastards had done to her. But even he knew that how he reacted had crossed a line. Hell, he had spat and rubbed out that line making it disappeaer. There was now no line to cross. Those where his thoughts when he sent some random person passing his office to ask for her the day after.

But he recive his answer, that she wasn't there and that asshole Führer had said she had been some days off. The colour from his face was washed away. He felt sick and left the office and the building for her apartment. Only question was on his mind, repeting itself over and over again. _Was she alright?_

She didn't answer. And Roy did nothing. He didn't wait for her to answer, or bang harder on the door. Or even get out his gloves and burn the front door down to find her. He just knocked twice and left after minute or so.

Now he thought of himself as a fucking asshole.

Why the hell didn't he do those things? Why did he just leave and not come back? Why was he sitting on his ass, in his living room, doing nothing? Those were the questions that now repected themselves in his mind.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the phone ringing, he stood up and dragged his feet across the room and picked it up.

"Mustang speaking?"

"My God, how long does it take for you to answer this thing?" Shouted a voice from the other line.

"Havoc? You sound angry."

"Hell I'm angry! In fact I'm more than angry, I pissed!" He yelled down the phone, almost making Roy deaf. There were a few seconds of neither one of them saying anything, soon Roy heard a sigh from the other hand. "Are you sitting down Mustang?"

"No."

"You better had, then I suggest you come over right away after I tell you this."

**

* * *

****There you go, another chapter done. Now here is a little something.**

**Knock knock**

**Who's there?**

**Review**

**Review who?**

**REVIEW ME PLEASE! XD**

**Lol, anyway I have already started the next chapter so the next one will come soon. See you later.**


	6. Fiction and pure bliss

**I'm really sorry I have not updated in a very long time, but I have just got back my exam results. I've passed and I'm able to go to the college I want, yay! Plus my computer really fucked up and it's taken way too long to fix. So sorry for the wait. **

**Here is the next chapter, when I was writing this I was thinking in my mind, **_**right this is the chapter where I put in a royai moment! **_**They are my one ture pairing and I'll be damned if there is no moment between them!**

**

* * *

**_As Ron held his love in his arms, a single tear fell from one of his eyes. Catherine, his true love looked up at him when she felt the tear fall onto her pale skin. "What is the matter my daring Ron?" She asked and her green earth like eyes looked up into his sky blue ones._

"_Catherine I almost lost you, I thought you were going to die and leave me forever in this unfair world. I never want to lose the feel of you in my arms!"_

"_I didn't die, I was able to get out of that burning building and now I'm here in your arms. Please don't let go of me," she whispered and her face moved closer to Ron's. Her soft cherry lips almost on his'. _

"_I will never let go," he whispered and soon they became one as Ron's hands began to…_

"What are you reading?"

Riza gave a short gasp and her head quickly turned from the book on her lap to Havoc, who had some how sneaked into the room. The cig in his mouth was unlit, as Jane had forbid him to smoke in front of Riza. Of course, Riza didn't mind if Havoc smoked in front of her. She had come to know her friend to not be without one, but his older sister had other thoughts. Saying that Riza needed to heal and the smoke from the cig wouldn't help at all. "You have not answer my question you know." The voice snapped her out of her thoughts and back onto Havoc, who was grinning like a cat. (If they could grin.)

"Just a book, your sister gave it to me so I would have something to do." Riza said, her nose a little higher than normal.

"Really? I never thought you would be the sort to read this kind of thing." Havoc answered back, and before Riza could do anything. The man reached out and grabbed the book off her lap. She was about to grab it back but he wheeled away from her, making it impossible for her get the book without leaving the bed.

He opened it at the marked page and read where Riza was at. As he did this, Riza felt a blush on her face and turned away so she facing the window. She knew what part she was up to and she didn't want to see Havoc's face when he discovered the part as well. At first she heard a sort of laugh, and mutterings about the book being too sappy. _He won't be saying that in a minute _she thought and gave a small smile. She was right and Riza heard a loud gasp from him. She turned to see him and the cig had fell from his mouth.

"You're reading porn!" He said in a more than loud voice, "Pure porn!"

"It's not porn!" She said, "it's created writing! Now give me it back now." Her left hand reached out and she held it there waiting for Havoc to give the book back to her.

"Yeah, sure it is," he laughed and he threw the book back to Riza, expecting her to catch it. But as she caught it, the book slipped out her hand and landed on the floor. Riza didn't try to get it and Havoc watched her as she stared at the book, that was now lying there on the floorboard. She gave a sigh and went to picked it up.

"I'm still getting use to this," she muttered and she placed the book on the bedside table. Havoc nodded and wheeled back over to her, he patted her shoulder before leaving.

"You're strong Riza, you can get through this. By the way I've called Mustang, he should be here soon." He said and left before Riza gave a answer.

**

* * *

**"How's Miss. Hawkeye?" Jane asked as saw her brother shut the door behine him. She was making tea when she heard a thud from the next room, worried that Riza might be in trouble of some kind she ran to the next room, she stopped ouside when she saw Havoc. 

"Getting better, she's like her old self again. But she still hasn't got the hang of only having one arm." He talked in a low voice, so Riza wouldn't hear him. "I've called someone who would be concerned about her welfare. He should be here soon." Jane nodded and she was about to return to her tea, but the sound of a door being slammed opened made her jump. "Well looks like he's here." Havoc muttered and he made his way to the cause of the sound, Jane walked behine him.

The two made their way to the hallway and Jane's eyes widened at the sight of the front door almost falling off. _Damn, mother just painted that, _she thought angerly and looked up at the man by the said door. Jane was about to ask, or more like demand why he had almost broke the door but Havoc beat her to it. "This isn't my house you know, it's my mother's. How the hell am I going to explain this to her?"

"Where is she?"

Havoc was not surprise by the tone Roy used, he remembered when he had told him what had happened to Riza on the phone. Roy had hung up on him before he could put his own phone down himself. Havoc was pretty sure that the man had ran all the way to the house. He was pulled out of his memories by Roy in the same dark tone he used just a moment ago. "Jean, where the Hell is Hawkeye? Is she ok? Is she awake?" His hands by his side began to shake and his eyes locked onto Havoc's. He was about to answer but he heard a bark and he saw a little black and white dog by Roy's feet. He must of picked up Black Hayata for Riza when he left his apartment, the poor dog. He must have been on his own for days, and with no one to feed him or anything so he must have been happy to see Roy.

"If you go down the hallway and take the first right, you come to her room. Let me feed the dog." Said Jane, who had been watching his actions ever since they had first seen him. Roy nodded and walked past the two.

As Roy headed towards Riza's room, his mind was screaming at him. How could he let something like this to happen to her? He should of looked for her, he should of gotten every one of his damn men he had left and gone looking for her. So why hadn't he? Damn it why? He quickly made to the room and he took a deep breath before entering, it would no good to Riza if he came in and started shouting at himself in front of her. He turned the door knob and opened the door slowly, his eyes widened at what he saw.

Riza must of not notice Roy coming in because her eyes were glued to her book on her lap. Her left hand was touching the page, so it was ready to turn when she had finshed reading it. But Roy only saw this when his eyes stopped stareing at her right side.

"Hawkeye," he said in a soft tone. But it made Riza jumped and quickly turn to him. She saw the look in his eyes and could tell that he now knew of her state.

"Colonel." She said in her most control voice, even through there was small croak in it. Roy moved nearer to her until he was by her bed, and then kneeled so he was closer to Riza.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, then mentaly kicked himself. What a dumb question to ask, of course she wasn't ok. Her right arm was missing.

"I do feel better, thank you for asking." She answered in a kind tone, placing her only hand on her book. She was not going to repeat what happened only a couple of minutes ago with Havoc.

"Hawk… Riza," he began and his head bowed in saddness. He had also surprised Riza by saying her first name and not surname or rank. "Who…who did this?" He finshed and one of his hands moved towards her wound. When she reacted, he began to rub it carefully. As if he was trying to rub off any pain she still held, and it worked. There was still pain from it but Riza had kept her mouth shut in front of Jane of Havoc. Her left hand reached out towards his' and held it giving a squeeze.

"Do you need anything Riza?" He asked, changing the subject and trying to keep calm as he could. But his mind kept hitting him with questions. Who had done this to her? Why did this had happened her her? What would happen to her now? Of course he also had a hidden rage. When he found out who had hurt his Riza, he would burned them until they were only ash.

Riza thought over his question but it was something that she couldn't have. She wanted him to hold her, just like in those sappy books Jane had gave her to read. Roy was her CO and nothing more. Maybe a good friend but that was it, what she wanted would be crossing a clearly marked line. Roy however picked up on what she was thinking by her facial expression. So maybe he was guessing, or he was some kind of magic man. Because Roy had bought himself up to sit on the bed and wrapped his arms around her. Riza lay back against him and shut her eyes. She felt something she hadn't felt in ages. Riza was in pure bliss.

"Hey Riza?" Roy asked, somewhat laughing as he spoke. The woman laying against him didn't open her eyes but lifted her hand to show that she was listening.

"What is it Roy?"

"Who the hell gave you this book?"

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6 is done and chapter 7 is on the way. Well first it needs planning, and then writing, after that it needs checking, and then posting. But you get the idea right? Anyone who has reviewed or put this story on their favs, or story alert. A big thank you from me. **


	7. Explaining what happened and a kiss

**This is going to be the last chapter of this fanfic, and it has its reasons. The first is that I'm starting college in only a few days so I want to get unfinshed stories out of the way. And the second reason is I feel that the fanfic has done well and a ending is needed. So here you go, the last chapter of **_**After that night.**_

**

* * *

**"Are you ready for dinner Riza?" 

Riza dragged her eyes from her book and they looked up at Roy who was standing in the doorway between the living room and the kichten of her apartment. He was wearing a lime green apon over his black pants and while shirt, so Riza couldn't help but smile. Soon she couldn't contol herself and she began to laugh out loud, which Roy responded to by rolling his eyes.

As soon as Roy had discovered what had happened to her, he hadn't left her side. He would bring in her food from Jane and help Riza with anything she had a problem with. Havoc had joked once that Riza now had three arms. Riza just laughed and Roy gave him a 'frinedly' punch in the arm, Havoc was sure Roy was aiming for his head. After four days of this, Riza decided that she wanted to return to her apartment with her dog. So after arguing with Jane for about about a hour, the older woman gave in and let Riza leave. Just as long as Roy was with her, which he held no protests about it.

But what Riza loved was that they had both opened up to each other, there was no need to call him sir anymore. And his first name sounded sweet on her lips, Riza could remember Roy's smile when she call him by his name for the first time in years. And she was getting use to him call her by her first name as well. She now believed that she loved him, maybe she had always loved him and just didn't know. The problem was that she couldn't say those three simple words to his face.

"Yeah, I've just finshed this last chapter of the book," she answered and waved her book in the air. She place it on the floor and stood up.

"Oh don't get up, I'll bring the food in there." Before Riza could protest, Roy had ran back into the kichten and came back with two plates in his hands. She sighed and fell back onto the sofa, waiting for Roy to put the plate on her lap. He did and sat next to her. "How are you feeling now?" He asked and started to eat the food he had cooked.

"The same as 10 minutes ago when you asked. I'm feeling fine. I really wish you would stop worring about me all the time. It's not like I'm going to fall apart if you leave or something." Said Riza in a harsh tone, giving Roy the clear message that she wasn't made of glass. Roy just nodded and decided to change the subject.

"So how did your book end?"

"The same as the others, the main guy gets there in time and saves the girl. They end up having sex and then getting married." Riza said and finshed the first half of her dinner.

"I like the second till last part," Roy said with a grin and Riza rolled her eyes.

"Of course you would." She place her fork down and reached for her glass of wine that Roy had bought in before. But he beat her to it and grabbed it, then passing it over to her. She nodded her head in thanks. "Still, the stories may be sloppy and love sick. But they're good to read and they pass the time."

"You know you still haven't told me who did this to you." Roy muttered as his eyes narrowed. Riza blinked and turned to look at him. Well he slipped that in quite easy, and wasted no time at all. Always on the subject so to speak. Riza sighed and looked down at her lap, before moveing the unfinshed food onto the floor next to her book. As she took another sip of her wine, she couldn't help but think to that night. And what Envy had said to her,_ I was the one that killed Maes Hughes. The very same person who is going to kill you. _

Envy was very sure of himself that night, believeing that he would kill her in the same place as Hughes. And as well as that, the bastard had found a way to change into what her father looked like. Something she was find out herself. With all this information Riza had yet to tell Roy any of this, and putting it off wasn't going to help. And since he had bought it up, why should she hide the truth from him any more?

"Well you know it was a Homunculi," she began and gave Roy her glass.

"Yes well, that wasn't hard to figure out." He said in dark tone and took the glass out her hand.

"I beileve it was one called Envy, the one who can change into different forms. His most used form having long dark green hair." Riza continued and all Roy could do was listen, now he knew which of the Homunculi had hurt her and what it looked like. To be truthful he was expecting Wrath to be the one who had done it, since he was the one who used swords.

"So Envy was the one who cut your arm off?" He asked at last in a soft tone, almost a whisper. Riza blinked again and looked at him in the eye, to Roy's surprised she began to laugh a little. "What's so funny?"

"So Havoc never told you?" She smiled and the man next to her lifted a eyebrow, "I'll take that as a no. Alright then, since I'm not going to hide anything from you. Envy may have been the one who made my right arm useless, but it was me who cut it off."

"WHAT!?" Roy shouted and stood up, his own plate falling off his lap and smashing on the floor. "HOW COULD YOU EVEN…"

"Please stop shouting and let me explain!" Riza said as she kept calm. "Envy had trapped my right arm and about to attack. It was either losing my arm or losing my life." She waited as Roy muttered a couple of curses and then watched as he fell back onto the sofa to sit next to her again. Riza had not expected this, and she became worried about how he may react to the next bit of news. She took a deep breath and took her turn to stand up, seeing Roy's questionable look, she took another deep breath. "This Homunculi was also the same one…who…who killed Maes Hughes."

Riza waited. She waited for him to jump up and scream, or break something. She knew that Roy had been trying to discover who had killed his best friend, so find out that he was killed by the same person that had lead his right hand woman to cut off her right arm. (No pun intended) To go mad right now seem alright to Riza. So she waited.

Waiting…

Still waitng…

Ok, what the hell?

Riza turned to Roy, her mind wanting to know what he would do. His eyes had widened and his mouth opened just a bit. For a full 20 seconds, neither Roy or Riza said or did anything. Black Hayate walked into the room but left almost after, was the air in the room really that thick? She was just about to say something when Roy surprised her by his action.

He began to laugh.

He started to laugh loudly like he was crazy and lay back on the sofa, he couldn't stop. Riza took a step back, maybe this was the first stage? When Roy notice Riza, he tried to stop and after a couple of times he was finally able.

"I'm sorry", he began. "You must want to know why I'm laughing." Riza said nothing but it was more than she could say to him. She watched as his face darkened, "after all this time. I know who killed him at last, and now I have more reasons to kill this monster." His eyes met with hers', "This bastard will pay for what he did to both you and Maes."

"I just hope you have a plan Roy." She smiled and almost fell onto floor when he said he hadn't planned it out yet. She cleaned up the mess that had been made and he helped. As she threw away to broken plate, she turned to see that Roy was watching her from the sink.

"What are you going to do now?" He asked as he washed a make believe stain off one of the plates.

"I had plenty of time to think about it, so I decideing that I'm going to have automail." She said and walked nearer to him, Roy eyes widened but soon softened. He could understand why she wanted it. "Can you wait eight months?"

"Eight months? I thought it took three years to get automail? Plus you need a lot of will power. I heard Fullmetal was in pain for a year!" Roy said and was surprised to find anger in his voice.

"We don't have three years, if you can wait for eight months. I will have a right arm again and I can help you with your goal like before." After Riza had finshed, the room was quiet for a small amont of time. Roy would continue the arguement but really he had no say in the matter. If Riza wanted automail, then she could have it. And he was sure that she could have it done in eight months, she did have a lot of will power. He gave a sight and then smiled at Riza, who smiled back.

"I just hope you know what you're in for Riza."

Much later, at night Roy woke up with a funny feeling in his bladder. He quickly got up from the sofa he was sleeping on and move over to the bathroom. After he was finshed he opened the door, but was met by a small creaking nosie. Someone was moving around. Who or what was trying hard to be quiet, since Black Hayate had not been woken. He crept towards the noise and saw the intruder was silently walking down the hallway towards Riza's bedroom. His heart lept to his mouth and the one thing popped into his mind. _Homunculi._

What it one of them was trying to finsh off the job of killing Riza? He would never let them hurt Riza again. So Roy waited until they had reached the doorway, and then he jumped out. Slamming whoever it was against the wall and was able to stop the intruder from moving.

"How dare you come here!" He hissed and took a better who at who it was. His eyes widened in shock when he found out who it was.

"It is my apartment you know," Riza muttered and Roy immediately relaxed his grip.

"Oh God I'm sorry Riza, I thought you were a intruder or something like that." He whispered.

"Just me." She whispered back.

Roy licked his lips and soon he couldn't control himself. She looked like a goddess in the moon light. He loved her, ever since she showed her the tattoo on her back and let him into her life. But no matter what his heart wanted, his mind didn't allow him. Not after the things he did in the so called war. But now, as they both watched each other. He closed his eyes and moved forward to her, catching her lips with his'. Instantly, Riza closed her eyes and kissed him back. His arms moved to her waist and her left arm went around his neck. They both moaned into each other's mouths and soon they broke away for air. "I love you," Riza said and pulled on his shirt to bring him back into another kiss. Seconds later he broke it and said the same thing. As soon as he said those three words, Roy lifted her off the ground they headed towards her bedroom. Shutting the door after them with his bare foot.

* * *

Eight months later.

* * *

Roy Mustang hated trains, he always had and was pretty sure that he always will. Even when he was a small boy at the age of ten he didn't like them. Roy had always asked if he could take the car or walk to wherever he and others were going. But when others had asked him why he had such a disliking to trains, Roy never had a good answer for them. His answers were simple,_ I just don't like them_. 

So now as he waited in the train station, he could help but mutter a curse word or two and stare at his watch from time to time. Somehow hopeing that looking at it will speed up the train he was waiting for. The day that happened would be the same day that rats decide to grow wings and start flying to the south.

Speaking of rats, Roy was very surprised that the Homunculi had yet to make their move. It had been eight months since Riza had lost her arm and the Homunculi had stayed calm. It seems their plans had yet to be set. The so called ruler of Amestris had 'kindly' let Riza leave work because of her state. But he made it very clear to Roy was that she was still a hostage, and she could be taken away at any time if Roy took a step out of line. He could remember hitting the building wall with blind rage when walking outside.

Eight months. Had the time really gone by? He had only been given little information from Fullmetal and his brother. Their goal coming a little closer to their reach, but still a long way to go. Roy had also had a call from his friends across the county, nothing much had gone on and they were still waiting for anything to happen. Of course he wanted to know about Riza.

Ever since they kissed that night, he couldn't stop thinking about her. If he knew that she loved him as well as he loved her. Then why should they not do anything and hold back? He smiled at the thought of what happened after he bought her into her bedroom, thoughts that should be saved for when he was alone. It was the day after that he helped Riza pack and after a call or two, she was ready to leave the next day after. She was going to the Rockbells all the way in Risembool, and Pinako would be ready to make her a automail arm. Now after eight months, Riza would be returning.

Roy was about to give another curse, but he then heard the sound of the train and looked towards it with a smie. He watched it slow down and then stop. He waited for everyone to come and he watched as smiling wifes hugged their husbands. So it surprised him when he got a tap on his shoulder. He turned about quickly and saw the woman he loved standing their. They didn't say anything and just like the husbands and wifes, they hugged each other.

As they did this, Roy noticed her grip on her right side was stronger then the one of his left. They let go of each other and carefully, Roy pulled up Riza red sleeve. And it shocked him. He was looking at a metal arm on Riza right side and he compare it to her left hand that was holding her bag.

"How was it?" He asked knowing that she had to go through a lot of pain.

"I was surprised. But my will power came throught and now I can help you towards your goal again. I don't feel useless anymore." She said and kissed him on the lips before walking ahead of him.

"You were never useless." He muttered with a grin and he ran up to catch up with her.

**

* * *

****There you go, the last chapter of the fanfic. I had so much fun writing this. I may write a epilogue, I probally will. Just to wrap up what happeneds after the final battle of something like that. Proablly a short one as well. A very big thank you to everyone who has reviewed, or put the story on favouites, or even just read it. Hope you have enjoyed it!**


	8. Epilogue

**I did tell you I would write a epilogue for this story and here it is, since I have no idea how the final battal in the manga would go. I decided to write what would happen afterwards, just something I thought was too sweet to be not written.**

**

* * *

**Roy was woken by the sound of rain drops hitting the outside of his bedroom window. At first it was only raining lightly so there was hardly any noise, leaving Roy to pull what he was holding closer to him. But as the minutes flew by the rain became more and more heavy, causeing a much louder noise. 

Roy opened one of his eyes and stared at the window. _Another reason to hate the rain_ he thought, _you can't sleep because of it_. He also thought about why it would rain in the summer, it was meant to be sunny all the time not raining. When his eye caught the sun in the sky he muttered a curse. Roy didn't like the weather's joking sense.

Giving up on sleeping until he was late for work, Roy gave a sigh and opened the other eye. He was about to sit up but he heard a grunt next to him, or rather on top of him. His eyes peared down at the figure and he couldn't help but smile.

There on the same bed as him was Riza, who was still sleeping. She was lying next to him with her head on his shoulder, her metal arm drapped across his bare chest. When she lay in bed with her metal arm on his chest for the first time, the coldness of it sent chills down him. He had to someway remove the arm without her waking. But now in the hot summer nights, it came mush to his advance and cooled him off.

Roy was so lost in his thoughts he didn't notice Riza opening her eyes and sitting up, making her hover over Roy.

"I'll take it that the look in your eyes means you're off in your own world again?" Riza said with a tiny smile on her face. Roy did a double take at her and smiled back at her.

"Just thinking about the most wonderful woman I have ever met."

"Really? Who is she?" Roy laughed at Riza's little joke and pulled her towards him. He started to lick and bite at her neck, enjoying the taste of the woman he was deeply in love with. He was also pleased with the noises that she was making as well. He was about to let his hands move downwards but he felt Riza pull back, she moved off him and raised a eyebrow at Roy now disapointed face. "Go get washed, you smell of sweat." Roy gave a sigh knowing that he had lost. He moved near her once last time to inhale the smell of her hair, and then he jumped off the bed and headed towards the bathroom.

As Riza watched the back of him, she could help but think Roy had been a dog in a past life. And had not quite made the transition properly. His appetite and energy, his obsession with smells. (It was normal for Roy to dig his nose into her hair and inhale deeply.) Riza frowned at the open bathroom door, as the man threw the towel on the floor. The only thing she hated was his poor house-training.

But then she catch him with her eyes, and she would see his long legs and six pack. She couldn't help but need and want to be held by by this man with his strong arms. And no one else in the world made her feel that way.

Finally she got out of bed and got dressed back into her blue pajamas and red dressing gown. (Since they were removed the night before by her love.) As the sleeve covered her metal arm, Riza couldn't stop herself from thinking back to a couple of years ago. After Riza had returned to Roy, the so called final battle aganst the Homunculi began. Of course the Homunculi had failed and they were killed mostly by Edward and Roy. As the young alchemist went up aganst Pride and Wrath, Roy had found himself facing Envy. Giving him more reasons for killing the green haired bastard when Envy made another try of killing Riza.

When the battle was over Ed and Al continued their mission to return back into their normal bodies. And one year later, Ed returned home with another boy who looked like Ed. It was clear that the boys were back to their once normal selfs.

A couple of other things had happened as well, Roy somehow was able to keep his job in the military and it was a surprise to all when he was promoted to General. Riza couldn't help by think that her Grandfather had something to do with this. There was also new changes to others. Havoc had decided that he would live the rest of his life in his wheel chair, not caring that women may not date him. But how wrong he was, because a young woman. Also known as Catherine Armstrong had taken pity on him and soon pity turned to love. Now both were to get married in January.

Of course there was one change that almost everyone expected, because of Roy being a General. He was able to lift a military rule or two, and soon the fraternization rule was gone for good. And he and Riza were married, like everyone had expected.

Gettting rid of her thoughts of the past, Riza moved into the living room of their new home that they had bought. The house was bigger that she had thought and Roy only answer to her was that it was a house made for them. Riza had no idea what he was talking about. As Riza walked to one of the armchairs, she noticed a small black hair figure on the floor.

"Maes?"

The little boy looked up at Riza, a few parts of his hair covering his amber eyes, the same as his mothers. As soon as the little boy looked up at her, his face lit up and he smiled. It was easy to see that he got his hair style and smile from his father's side. Anyone could tell that he was the child of Roy and Riza, he was a mix of them both and the three year old was proud of it. People like 'uncle Havoc' and 'Mr. Armstong' had told Maes stories about his parents and the missions they went on. The boy loved them and couldn't stop himself from asking others to tell those stories.

Maes ran up to his mother and tried climbed onto her lap, Riza smiled and helped so he wasn't sure to fall off. "What are you doing awake? Aren't you asleep in bed other days?" Riza asked as she watched her son yawn.

"I drew you and daddy a picture," Maes said and push a pad of paper into Riza's chest. Gasping a little, Riza took hold of the pad and looked at hit. It was clearly drawn by a three year old. He had drawn herself and Roy in colourful uniforms, Riza had noticed her sliver arm but said nothing about it. In return, Riza hugged her son and he hugged her back. He then slipped off her lap and started searching for Black Hayate.

As she watched Maes look and find the black and white dog, her mind once again took a trip into the past. Riza found out that she was going to have a baby a couple of months after she became married. And Roy couldn't stop fussing about her. He would be at her ever need and at times it made Riza feel proud. Other times she wanted to sink into whatever chair she was sitting in. But he was only trying to be a good husband, and that she couldn't blame him for.

For yet another time, Riza pushed out of her thoughts and saw that Roy was fully dressed in his military uniform.

"You should get ready or we're going to be late." He said as he patted his son on the head.

"You saying that, the world must of ended." She laughed and got up from her chair. "Is Winry coming over soon to look after Maes?"

"She and Al will be over in five minutes," Roy awsered and lifted Maes onto the sofa. "Since Ed is still in the military, his brother comes over with Winry. He has taken a liking to our son."

"Who hasn't?" Riza said and smiled at her son who was playing with his toy cars on the sofa. She exited the room and walked into her and Roy's bedroom, and started getting ready for work.

She took one last look at her metal arm before pulling on her jacket on. Five years ago she was never thought that this would be her life. Being married to her CO and naming their child after their dear friend. And really she couldn't have been more happy.

**

* * *

****There you go, my** **epilogue. I wanted to end things all happy cos I felt that both Roy and Riza deserved a happy ending. Plus everyone knows they would have a son named after Hughes. Hope you have enjoyed this fanfic everyone.**

**Peace out. **


End file.
